


Spring Formal

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: CFW Domestic [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baker Mick, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Mick, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mentions of lost loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Flipping on the radio that sits tucked on the windowsill above the sink, he gets to work pulling out ingredients before gathering bowls, spoons and a beer to nurse while he bakes.It starts when Captain and Tennille comes on the oldie station he's listening too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say sorry now, cause this is so not my best work. And I hope you like it anyway but I understand if you don't.
> 
> ****Please note, I've changed what song Mick is singing along to because it was pointed out to me recently that the song I'd used before was hurtful. I'd like to take this time to apologize, I had no idea and I'm sorry, I'll try and be more mindful in the future about song choices when adding them into my fics.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

( _It starts with him humming._ )

 

Len is busy, out with Lisa having a sibling day, while Barry is filling in for his coworker who called in sick.

Mick sends them off with a smirk and a filthy promise to make it up to him later. Len leaves huffing indignantly, trying to cover up a hickey on his neck, while Barry, literally, skips away with two dozen homemade blueberry scones to snack on the way to work.

 

(Its useless of Len to try of course, Mick made sure it was dark, big and hard to cover up when he put it on Len.)

 

And that's how Mick finds himself spending what was supposed to be a relaxing day with his partners, alone and the entire house to himself, a rare but delightful treat. He goes through and picks up, so when Len finally escapes his baby sister’s claws he’ll be coming home to a semi clean house, which will hopefully get him to forgive Mick for the hickey.

 

(Len has trained both Mick and Barry to keep the house clean…with his generous and loving _rewards_.)

(And besides, Mick relishes days like this. Days where it’s simply him and a blissfully quiet house, empty house he has complete control of.)

 

So, he picks up, straightening things as he does a lap around the house, before finding nothing else to tidy up and wanders into the kitchen, deciding Barry’ll appreciate sweets after being call in on his day off.

 

(His baby, Barry would point out, Len and Barry have utter control of the entire house with the exception of Mick’s kitchen. No one is allowed to even try moving something out of place, for fear of Mick bearing down on them.)

(Mardon doesn't like to talk about what happened with the toaster.)

 

He pulls out the tattered and beaten down old cook book that originally belonged to Barry’s mother’s mother, and carefully flips it open to her devil’s food cake recipe, deciding he’d treat both his lovers with their favorite cupcakes.

 

(It’s one of five items Barry was allowed to pick from Norah’s belongings to take with him to Joe’s house.)

 

Flipping on the radio that sits tucked on the windowsill above the sink, he gets to work pulling out ingredients before gathering bowls, spoons and a beer to nurse while he bakes.

It starts when Captain and Tennille comes on the oldie station he's listening too. It’s more instinct to hum along to Love Will Keep Us Together, after all, it was his mother’s favorite song.

And it continues to the next song and the next, before it just seems naturally to hum along to every tune.

Eventually he finds himself bobbing his head to the different oldies that play on. Just a little at first, before he starts really getting into it.

He taps his foot when Metallica comes on, shuffling along in aborted steps when he hears The Jackson 5’s ABCs come on, before he knows it, he's swaying as he moves around the open space.

Its two hours, four dozen cupcakes later, Mick twirling around the kitchen all pretense of not dancing having been thrown out the window an hour ago. He’s singing off key to Madonna's Material Girl, not aware he has company until he turns towards the fridge to get another few eggs out for the newest batch of batter, when he freezes, taking in the pair standing in the door way. Len is frozen stiff, eyes wide in disbelief and lower jaw seemingly on the floor, while Barry isn’t any better with his face turned up in shock and surprise.

“Were…were you dancing to Madonna?” Barry asks, his voice small, as if afraid he’d set the other man off with his question, “And singing?”

“I wasn’t dancin’, I....was,” Mick growls, moving his arms up to cross tightly over his chest, his feet planting themselves firmly apart, looking for all the world like he was gearing up for a fight. “I was…I was trainin’,” He adds, deepening his voice, eyes a light with fire in them, daring them to argue with his statement. Though the image he was presenting to the others was lost, in the light dusting of a blush across his cheeks.

“For what, the spring formal?” Len drawled out as he shook himself out of his stupor as he strode into the kitchen, finding an empty patch of counter space to drop off the bag he’d been caring. “Course you weren’t dancing twinkle toes, how silly of us to think so.”

It's only years of practice dodging attacks that allows Len to spin out of the way when Mick lets out a deep growl and lunges towards him, fingers out and wiggling, gearing up to tickle the other man.

Barry jumps out of the way, laughing lightly at the pair before helping Mick to catch Len, when the larger man threatens to burn all of the cupcakes and not to cook for the next week.

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me a prompt or see me write something, please don't be afraid to either ask me in a comment of here or drop a word in my inbox on Tumblr, I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
